Years of Sacrifice
by Platinum Angel
Summary: *New chapter up as well as modifications to ch 1+2* Goku has sacrificed everything, but for what price? Lost his wife and children...although in this fic he has a daughter, not a son.What will save him from Satan? R/R
1. Prologue

100 Years of Sacrifice  
  
  
  
  
  
Immortal? No, not an immortal. Just a dumb sap that has been stealing the life of so many for a long time. And after all that time you seem to get good at it. It gives you a rush, becomes an addiction, my addiction.  
  
I can't care about my victims; I have no feeling left. That ended the day my soul died. Yep, don't have a soul any more either. In the beginning when the guilt of all my problems left me, nothing bothered me any more, I felt so good. But that glory never lasts long.  
  
All the things that I had and loved before I no longer have. A wife, a daughter, and a family, all of them are gone. And never shall I have them again. I gave them up for power, pure uncontrolled power. That was the worst mistake of my life, but not the only one.  
  
When I was younger, around thirty-five, I was in my prime. I thought that I was king. Then it all went wrong. So many angered with me. Then I fought back, kicking people out of homes, making them homeless. I ruined so many lives. The guilt ate at me. And when I was promised a guilt-free, never ending life, I did what any man would do. I took the chance, not caring if there were strings attached. I just wanted more and to feel that great feeling again. I still am thirty-five in a sense. I am not aging. Never will age.  
  
I know that it felt good in the beginning, like a child with a new toy, but I am not a child, and the price I paid was not five dollars. But was that so wrong? I never killed any one. Some may have gotten hurt, but was it worth it? I asked myself this. And the answer that I have now is different from what it was then, no. It's not worth it.  
  
I outlived my wife, my lover, she was younger than I was, and I outlived her. That would have been the most painful thing for me to go through. I was not welcome to her funeral, or her wake, not that I had enough feeling or sense to show up even if I was.  
  
My daughter, I watched her grow up. Not with the pride of a father, but with a jealousy of one whom has nothing left. To watch her made me burn, I wanted to go and kill her. I had seen her marry, have children, and then meet the angel of death. All those things are things that I had left. And I had left them all without a second thought.  
  
  
  
Work was going well for me, and that night I was going to celebrate my twentieth anniversary with Sarah, my wife. Then I had gotten a few harassing phone calls, and it all went wrong. Reporters were everywhere, asking stupid questions.  
  
I left for home, hoping to enjoy my night. When I had gotten there she was gone. I was late and she had left for the restaurant. It was eight, and I was supposed to meet her at six. I decided that she had probably already eaten and was on her way home. I went up stairs to shower and then came back down and sat on the sofa next to the door.  
  
Three hours later my wife walks through the door in tears. I had fallen asleep with the TV on. How bad could that look? She ran up the stairs and I had awoken to the sound of a slamming door. She was mad. Her actions had angered me, we are not children and she has to go around slamming doors?  
  
I left. I couldn't stand to see her in tears. I had no excuse as to why I could not have been there in time, nor do I have one for why I didn't go there after seeing the note.  
  
I drove around for a few hours and came upon a bar that I had not seen before. I stepped in hoping to drink away my problems. A good day gone bad. I ordered a gin-a-tonic and sat down. After about an hour or so of heavy drinking I decided that I should call a cab. I got up and out of my seat and started heading toward the door.  
  
A man staring at me asked how I was doing. He walked over and put a hand on my shoulder. Everything was a little blurry to me, so I had no idea as to what was going on.  
  
He pulled me off to the side.  
  
"nothing going to well eh?" he asked  
  
I nodded my head.  
  
"wanna make it all better? For a small fee of course."  
  
"What you offering?" I asked. I may have been drunk, but I was still amused.  
  
"What if I told you that you could live forever, and be guilt free? Would you believe that?" His voice was lower and sterner, pressuring.  
  
"A guilt-free never ending life?" I was wobbling around in my drunken state. I wasn't sure if I was looking at him, the actual him anyway. There was three of him. Which to look at?  
  
"Yea, guilt-free."  
  
"What do I need to do?"  
  
"Follow me and find out. By the way, my name is Dave. And yours in Goku correct?"  
  
"Yea, bu..but how'du knaw?" I was starting to slur and felt as if I was falling over, slowly.  
  
"No questions now, ask later." Dave put his arm around my shoulder to support me and we walked out of the soon-to-be empty bar. We walked or waddled up to a BMW, it was of a navy blue in color, or so appeared that color in the night. "Get in the car."  
  
I started laughing. "Yea. Sir bob. Yup yip." I was feeling doped. I started giggling, and covered my mouth with my left hand. We arrived a bit later at an old abandoned building, black and hazy, deserted. Seemed as if it should have been torn down years ago.  
  
I felt as if I was going to wretch and knew that I had drank too much. I quickly opened the door and vomited out to the side.  
  
I stood up quickly, dizzying myself and puked again. This time it was red and stunk. I felt sick again and Dave walked over to me.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" he asked  
  
"For my stomach to leave me the fuck alone."  
  
"Drank too much?" He threw a cloth at me to clean myself up with and then turned to leave.  
  
"Yea, I guess you can say that." I responded as I caught the cloth and wiped my mouth. "You got any mints? And maybe and aspirin?"  
  
"Do I look like I carry that type-a-shit around with me?"  
  
"Kinda." Was all I managed before I got sick again. I stood back up slowly and walked away. The stench was making me sicker.  
  
"Come on then Goku." I could tell that he was in a rush. "We have to get going and not be late, you already blew it with your wife, right?"  
  
This completely threw me off guard. "What the fuck are you talking about?"  
  
"Why else would you have been at a bar, Tuesday night, alone. And there for an hour no less."  
  
"Stalking me now? Who the fuck are you, seriously. I want to know!" My head was swimming.  
  
"Your resurrection. I am giving you a second chance. I am doing you a fucking favor."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Listen you little shit! I was here to help you, and you know what, maybe I won't!"  
  
"Fine." I stated calmly. I turned to walk away.  
  
"Look, sorry. I have had a long night. Just follow me."  
  
"I turned back around and followed him into the old building.  
  
Outside it may have looked as if I could collapse any moment, but inside it was like a palace. Everything nicely done, and heavily polished. A maid ran by me and then vanished around a corner.  
  
"Come on. This way. He's waiting for us."  
  
We walked around a corner and saw a man sitting in what may have been a modern thrown. He looked at me and smiled. "Goku, hello. I knew I would see you. So, If you would like an eternity of a guilt-free life sign this for me. Then it's done. Simple eh?"  
  
"Yea." Knowing how my life is a little fucked up at the moment I walked over and signed the paper without a second thought. Then I felt nothing.  
  
  
  
It's not right. I gave it all away. And all for my selfishness. I have been immortal for a hundred years now, was it worth the sacrifice. And to stay this way I steal others lives. I could swear I am following the devils footsteps.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Should I make another chapter to this? 


	2. 100 years of pain

100 years of sacrifice, 100 years of pain  
  
Disclaimer: I am in no way the owner of the anima DBZ, these rights do not belong to me.  
  
Please enjoy this chapter, and this should clear up the whole connection to the anima.  
  
  
  
  
  
I no could no longer feel as if in a stupor, nor did I feel as if I was falling. Everything seemed to make sense, or more sense then I have ever known before. I turned, my back to the man on the thrown and his paper in his hand, but then I spun around again and this time took notice of his odd- shaped head of hair. It was as if a flame, black as ebony...'the devil indeed' I remember thinking to myself. 'What have I just gotten myself into?'  
  
He then smirked at me, as if knowing my thoughts and my intentions on leaving. "Leaving so soon?" he asked me. His voice was deep and it reverberated off the high ceiling and walls. "I was hoping that I would be able to introduce myself, and then perhaps talk a while about some...arrangements that have been made." He smirked again, two fangs evident from his grin.  
  
"What the fuck are you? What the fuck is going on?" I remember asking this but regretting it the moment the words left my mouth, at that very moment his eyes glowed an eerie blood red, and it made me realize that I may have made my problem worse.  
  
"I young sir, am an eternal god," he chuckled viciously and turned his gaze back at me. "Who now owns you and every thought that you think. You are my puppet, and I am the puppet master. You may leave this place, but know that you are forever under my control, and you are forever in my debt. I will call on you as I need you, and I shall make you do my bidding. In addition, if you dare cross me, then the rest of your eternal life shall be in suffering. May you never forget this? I change your name, Once known as Goku, which was before, when you were living, now once you are dead, you shall be named Kakoratt! You will join the others that I control, and you will be introduced to them in time. You have time for yourself now, use it wisely, and go. Remember, you are mine."  
  
"Wait, before I go, what is your name?"  
  
"Call me prince, and that is all you need to know."  
  
"I want your name...prince."  
  
"Then you shall have it in time, now go!"  
  
I then turned and removed myself from their presence. I knew what needed to be done. He needed to be killed, and I knew then that I was unable, but soon, I will find a way to kill this all-mighty prince, and take the title for my own.  
  
I left the demolishing building, knowing that I will soon return to do the princes bidding. And that had not disturbed me then. However, 100 years later things tend to fall together, and you can see the bigger plan.  
  
The man that had first approached me in the bar, so long ago, for he was not known by the name "Dan" only around the mortals had he been called that, he was truly known as Napa, although he had gained the ability to change form. Where, I am not of knowledge to know.  
  
Nevertheless, I had heard of the man that the prince serves. He is of Demonic form, a tail that strikes quickly, horns that pierce the strongest of armors, and eyes that kill the heart, and kill the soul with but a look. Moreover, all of these things make me realize that perhaps I should wait for my enemies to find me, and then perhaps...What am I saying? I am only 100 years through my beginning of my eternal life how should I suppose that I defeat such men? Is that even possible? Perhaps it is...for where there is evil, there must be good. Moreover, perhaps that is just what I need to find. How hard this man is to find is one thing, but me needing to find him is another.  
  
And this, after such a long introduction to the beginning of the end of my life, is the beginning to my quest for the truth, my need for answers, and my plots of revenge. I have lost my family and my life, now he is how this is how it all began, and I am the one who shall create the ending.  
  
  
  
Should I create chapter 3? 


	3. renewed emotions

**

And this, after such a long introduction to the beginning of the end of my life, is the beginning to my quest for the truth, my need for answers, and my plots of revenge. I have lost my family and my life, now he is how this all began, and I am the one who shall create the ending.

**

AN: I am having some major writers block right now…7:25pm 12/11/02 and I am going to sit here until I can think of something to write for this chapter…

**8:00pm…still can't think of something…**

**playing CD for inspiration….** listening to oleander…inspiration not coming to me….J 

This chapter is really hard to write…but bear with me…..

Chapter 3: renewed emotions

I walked along the streets aimlessly, plotting my revenge carefully to myself. I know that there is a way, and I know that there is someone out there that I need to find…

  
A small shorter man walks by me, he looks at me suspiciously, furrowing his brows, then he turned and walked away. I remember him from a dream I had a long time ago, although he was younger then. He let his hair grow out. I decided to follow him, perhaps there is something that I can find out from him. There is always a reason for everything.

He noticed me following, and decided to walk faster, I kept pace with him, not wanting to fall behind, although I knew that I could track him down with no difficulty if that was necessary. 

"Young sir?" I called respectfully. He turned at the call, snorted and looked at me. 

"What would you like?" He seemed friendly although distrusting.

"I only wanted a name."

"I can't give you that stranger. Sorry." He then turned, and headed for an alleyway, where I watched him levitate into the air and disappear. 'I'll see him again.' I decided to continue walking and look for my next victim of the evening, a young woman in her early twenties was walking alone, and I thought her to be the best option for the moment.

'Don't kill her…change her…I want her…' I heard his voice in my mind. He had seen her through my eyes. I hated it when he did that to me. I followed her through the alley and down to a set of double doors, where I had taken my chance and grabbed her. Pinching a nerve on her neck I knocked her unconscious. 'You can do your own dirty work.' I spoke to him solemnly.

I brought her to the "New Palace," a place that was a large mansion, over done in extravagance. It made me sick to see all that was wasted in this place, but I suppose that it suites him. For he is Satan…in a way. Black marble veined by deep red blood-like vein flooded the floor. A spiral staircase lead to the second floor, carpeted by a red wine runner. The wood itself seemed stained by blood. The curtains were red, as was everything else in this damn place. I hated being here. Just like I hated the man that called this home.

I laid her on one of the beds and decided to leave. I didn't want to be here any longer then necessary, and there was no reason why I should have. 'Stay…' Again I heard him disturb my minds peace. 'No thank you. I need to be leaving.' I replied back. 'Suit yourself.' Was all that I received as an answer.

Again I found myself wandering aimlessly, not knowing where to go. I regret all that I had done, all I want is my old life back…I would do anything for it. I sigh as I sit on a nearby bench and watch all of the people walk by me. They all had smiles on their faces, and they chatted about things that resembled happiness and gossip. All I ever hear about now is death and annihilation. I am getting tired of this life.

My thoughts wander to my wife. She was so beautiful, although loud, and dangerous with cooking utensils, I still loved her. I know that we had gotten into a fight, but why had I given HER up? She was all of life itself to me. Screw not having emotions, I miss her, and I can admit that. I loved her deeply and truly, If only I could have her back…

I could feel a single salty tear glide down my face, and I wiped it away briskly. I was not _allowed_ to have any emotions. I growled angrily to myself. I want my life back…please…any god that there is out there, grant me my old life. 

In the stars above, a woman draped in white watched. 

"I love you too Goku…"She whispered.

Well please review


End file.
